beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zodiac Destiny - Episode 15: The ancient bey
"Come on!!!!" Blade. Snow. Mountains, Hiking Lakus: "Don't worry, i'll charge myself to speed them up!!!" Lakus pushed everybody to get higher and faster. Grafera: "When should we be arrived??" Blade: "We should be nearly..." At that moment, Blade disappeared. Everyone rushed to go and see what happened. They saw a hole in the snow, and Blade was at the bottom. Blade: "...there. Ouch, my bum!!!" Titi: "Ok, so there's a tunnel in mount Everest??" Blade: "Yeah, and it must lead to the Libra blader." Kushan: "If a blader could survive in these mountains..." The group advanced in the tunnels, that finished in a big room. In the middle, rested a bey, who was emanating great light. Billy: "That's it?? Where's the blader?? I don't see any other way out than the way we got in." Blade: "Pisces, is it a bey in the same situation as you??" Pisces: "No, i confirm there's no spirit owning this bey. It has a material master." Homard: "Pretty strange, don't you think?? Why someone would abandon his bey here??" Felinis: "Maybe not. Some beys who have benn created a long time never had a master. And are still waiting for one. The beys in this case are very rare, and are for the most of extrem power." Blade: "Master or not, we are not getting out of here empty handed. If it has a master, it was his choice to leave it here." Blade walked to take the bey, but when he touched it, a even more lively light shone from the bey. Everyone shut it's eyes, to not be blinded, except Kushan. When they opened their eyes, it seemed that they were teleported somewhere else. They recognised the place where they found Homard, but at the place, there was a stadium, and we could see a temple at the horizon. Blade: "Why are we here??" Valentine: "I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with the Libra bey." Blade: "Let's test it's power." Blade loaded the bey, but when he tried to launch it, the thread wouldn't budge!! Blade: "What the heck??!!" Blade unsettled and raised his launcher to verify that it wasn't broken, but the same thing happened. Valentine: "Can i try??" Valentine tried too but the same thing happened, just like everyone else. But when Kushan tried, the bey got launched!!!" Lakus: "Wow!!! Why did it just launch only for you??" Blade: "Surely because the bey recognise only it's master. Kushan, you're officially the Libra Zodiac blader!!!!" Kushan: "What, you're not joking??!!" Blade: "Not at all." Kushan: "Amusing, but why me??" Blade: "Who knows?? Be happy to have a second bey, and a powerfull one with that. The most powerfull of the zodiac beyblades." Pisces: "But what's going to happen now?? All the zodiac bladers have been found, or so. Where should we go and what should we do??" Blade: "Maybe the map will give us an indication." He unrolled the map, and as expected, the Libra symbol disappeared, to leave place to a skull situated at... the temple they could see at the horizon!!! Grafera: "That must be surely where the great evil lives, and where the zodiac bladers must meet their destiny." At the moment he finished speaking, the map destroyed itself. Billy: "Why did it do that??" Blade: "Surely because it's task was complete. Now, we need to go to that temple, and save the world." Everyone nodded. And they settled and gone in the direction of that temple... To be continued... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Blade0886